The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a breath acetone monitor and, more particularly, to a breath acetone monitor that relates a user's blood sugar levels based on an acetone level in their breath.
Diabetes can be a life-long disease which requires continuous blood-glucose monitoring. Currently technology involves sticking the patient's finger with a sharp implement to obtain a sample of blood. The blood sugar level may then be directly measured from the sample. These techniques, albeit good, do have draw-backs, in particular that it is an invasive technique which causes discomfort to the individual. Therefore, low compliance can ultimately lead to other health issues. Approaches have been proposed to develop a portable, hand-held, noninvasive monitoring device to detect the biomarker, such as acetone (which has been shown to correlate with blood-glucose levels), found in the breath of diabetics.
Accordingly, while existing blood sugar level techniques are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a noninvasive blood glucose monitor.